hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Others Magical species
This is the list of all the magical creatures and monsters that appear in the series. * A catgirl is a female character with cat traits, such as cat ears, a cat tail, or other feline characteristics on an otherwise human body. Catgirls are found in various fiction genres and in particular Japanese anime and manga. Azumi is the Nekomimi * An ogre is a term used in myth and folk tales for a variety of abominable and brutish hominid monsters, informally large, unpleasant, grotesque, predatory, and typically cannibalistic towards normal human beings, infants, and children. Ogres and similar creatures feature in mythology, folklore, and fiction around the world, appearing in many classic works of literature and fairy tales. * G'enies' (with the more broad meaning of spirits or demons, depending on source)12are supernatural creatures in early Arabian and later Islamic mythology and theology. They are not purely spiritual, but also physical in nature, being able to interact in a tactile manner with people and objects and also subject to bodily desires like eating and sleeping. Jinn in Middle Eastern folktales are often depicted as monstrous or magical creatures, however, these depictions are generally considered to be fictional. Clinton is the genie * Dragons are a race of mythological reptiles in the real world; they have appeared numerous times throughout the Mario series as either enemies, bosses, allies, or gameplay elements. Ruined Dragon is the example of the dragons * The Shroobs are a race of aliens from the Shroob Planet that invaded in the Mushroom Kingdom when Mario and Luigi were babies, as shown in the game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and they are the main antagonists of said game. They are a purple, mushroom-like species ruled by Princess Shroob and her older sister. Unlike the similar, yet much more benevolent Toads, who are seemingly more human than mushroom, Shroobs seem to have retained most of their fungus ancestry. Their name is a corruption of the shorted word for mushroom, "shroom". They possess very advanced technology, such as ray guns and a massive fleet of flying saucers, powered by the vim of Toads, which is collected by capturing the Toads and draining the vim through the Shroobs' Tree Network, all leading to the Vim Factory. The saucers are capable of shooting energy bolts that turn people into Shroob Mushrooms, as well as causing devastating damage to buildings. The Shroob military is very complex in their processes. They come in different colors and have different attacks. When invading the Mushroom Kingdom the Shroobs seemingly have everything laid out in advance so that they could both protect vital operations and invade enemy regions at the same time, suggesting they are very intelligent. * Honeybees are a species of sapient bees that appear in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are roughly the same size as Mario, and often talk to him as he explores the galaxies they inhabit. The Honey Queen acts as their ruler. * ' Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image010.gif Black Cat Artwork - Wario Land 4.png Chloe_transparent.png Cats' are an uncommon species in the Mario franchise. Francis seems very fond of cats as he has robotic versions of cats all over his fort as maids, security and attacking. There are cat-related creatures such as Cat O' 9 Tails, Galley, Pushy, and Mellow Kitties, as well as Francis's robot cats, Gaos and Blitties. Despite rarely appearing in games, there is a form based on cats in Super Mario 3D World called Cat Mario. Charmmy Kitty is the cat. * ' SMO - Shiba Inu Dog.jpeg Bumpy dog.png Gidget_transparent.png Nadyan transparent.png PETS_LEONARD_CA_01_copia.png Dogs' are an uncommon species in the Mario franchise. Some people keep them as pets, but there are also more intelligent, anthropomorphic dogs. Chain Chomps act very similar to dogs and were even inspired by a real life experience of Shigeru Miyamoto that involved a dog.1 In the Club Nintendo comic "Rummelplatzquatsch", a pack of dogs urinate on Luigi. In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, dogs appear in the microgames Shake!, Go Fer the Taterand Disc O'Dog. In WarioWare: Touched!, Pet Petter microgame features a dog. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, many dogs were seen entering Club Spicealongside Jimmy P. In the NES version of Super Mario Bros. 3, the king of Grass Land was transformed into a dog by Larry Koopa, who had done so by stealing the king's magic wand. In remakes of the game, he is instead turned into a Cobrat. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas", Prince Hugo the Huge is transformed into a miniature poodle by Bowser. In Life's Ruff, Luigi and King Windbag become dogs, and meet more of them in the Florida State Poochitentiary. Super Mario Odyssey features a Shiba Inu wearing a fedora. The dog is a reference to Nintendogs, as the model is taken directly from the game. Mario can play fetch with the dog by throwing Cappy, whom the dog will then retrieve. It shows up in various kingdoms after the kingdom's boss has been defeated. The dog appears in the Sand Kingdom, Seaside Kingdom, Metro Kingdom, Moon Kingdom, and Mushroom Kingdom, where it leads players to buried Coins and Power Moons. Furthermore, in the other kingdoms left, the Dog appears inside the Odyssey after finishing the game at least once. A Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom claims to be the dog's owner. Also, if Mario falls asleep, the dog will fall asleep next to him. The dog is also seen in attendance at the wedding of Bowser and Peach. The dog's fedora cannot be removed, possibly to prevent Mario from potentially capturing it. *''' Character_hanachyan.png 1161px-WigglerDS.png Flutters''' (also called Wiggler Flies[[https://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Citations citation needed]], Flying Wigglers[1], or Butterflies[[https://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Citations citation needed]]) are butterfly sub-species of Wigglers that first appeared in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. When hit, they act like the normal Wiggler, getting enraged. Instead of flying around aimlessly, though, they charge straight for the Yoshi that hit them.Wigglers are a species resembling large real-world caterpillars. They first appear in Super Mario World, where they are yellow and slowly moving when calm, but turn red and run angrily about quickly if jumped on. Wigglers, in all their types are easily identifiable by the characteristic flower or other plant growing from their head, which can lose their petals if Wiggler are enraged. Wigglers appear usually as enemies, but some are allies and even playable. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, a fully grown Wiggler variant known as a Flutter makes an appearance, confirming that Wigglers are indeed caterpillars. Wigglers seem to transform into Flutters immediately (though in some cases as in Mario Power Tennis, temporarily) without undergoing through cocoon stage as typical real-world caterpillars do. On the other side, Squigglers appear to be a younger variant of Wiggler suggested by its appearance in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, though this is not confirmed. *''' Frog Pirates'[1] are a species of frog in ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3. They live in the swamps and wetlands of Yoshi's Island and are found primarily in the third World of the game. If a Yoshi comes too close to one, it will lash out its tongue and try to steal Baby Mario. Stepping on its head only disables it for a moment, so Yoshi should instead try to throw an Egg at the frog or swallow it. Spitting out a Frog Pirate will only make it fall off the screen, enabling it to respawn later. The World 3 mid-boss Prince Froggy is based on this enemy, and unlike other bosses in the game, bears no visible differences to the enemy he is based on. In the Japanese version of the game, Prince Froggy and Frog Pirates have the same name (Gerogēro). * wolf 1.PNG wolf 2.PNG wolf 3.PNG The gray wolf (Canis lupus),[a] also known as the timber wolf[3][4] or western wolf,[b] is a canine native to the wilderness and remote areas of Eurasia and North America. It is the largest extant member of its family, with males averaging 43–45 kg (95–99 lb) and females 36–38.5 kg (79–85 lb).[6] Like the red wolf, it is distinguished from other Canis species by its larger size and less pointed features, particularly on the ears and muzzle.[7] Its winter fur is long and bushy and predominantly a mottled gray in color, although nearly pure white, red, and brown to black also occur.[4] Mammal Species of the World (3rd ed., 2005), a standard reference work in zoology, recognises 38 subspecies of C. lupus. * 1049px-Antasma_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Luigi_Dream_Team.png Assist_Trophy_Devil.jpg ShadowQueenSprite.png HNI_0001 8 (69).JPG Demon.PNG A demon (from Koine Greek δαιμόνιον daimónion) is a supernatural and often malevolent being prevalent in religion, occultism, literature, fiction, mythology and folklore. In Ancient Near Eastern religions as well as in the Abrahamic traditions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered a harmful spiritual entity, below the heavenly planes[1] which may cause demonic possession, calling for an exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish Aggadah and Christian demonology,[2] a demon is believed to be a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled. *''' Rabbits'[1] of the Mushroom Kingdom, much like their "Real World" counterparts, are small, furry mammals with long ears and large hind paws. They are common in the fields and wooded regions of the kingdom. These animals also feature quite prominently in several [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) ''Mario games]. *''' Pak_E_Derm.png Mr Jumbo.png Elephants''' are large mammals of the family Elephantidae and the order Proboscidea. Three species are currently recognised: the African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana), the African forest elephant (L. cyclotis), and the Asian elephant (Elephas maximus). Elephants are scattered throughout sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia, and Southeast Asia. Elephantidae is the only surviving family of the order Proboscidea; other, now extinct, members of the order include deinotheres, gomphotheres, mammoths, and mastodons. All elephants have several distinctive features, the most notable of which is a long trunk (also called a proboscis), used for many purposes, particularly breathing, lifting water, and grasping objects. Their incisors grow into tusks, which can serve as weapons and as tools for moving objects and digging. Elephants' large ear flaps help to control their body temperature. Their pillar-like legs can carry their great weight. African elephants have larger ears and concave backs while Asian elephants have smaller ears and convex or level backs. Elephants are herbivorous and can be found in different habitats including savannahs, forests, deserts, and marshes. They prefer to stay near water. They are considered to be keystone species due to their impact on their environments. Other animals tend to keep their distance from elephants while predators, such as lions, tigers, hyenas, and any wild dogs, usually target only young elephants (or "calves"). Elephants have a fission–fusion society in which multiple family groups come together to socialise. Females ("cows") tend to live in family groups, which can consist of one female with her calves or several related females with offspring. The groups are led by an individual known as the matriarch, often the oldest cow. Males ("bulls") leave their family groups when they reach puberty and may live alone or with other males. Adult bulls mostly interact with family groups when looking for a mate and enter a state of increased testosterone and aggression known as musth, which helps them gain dominance and reproductive success. Calves are the centre of attention in their family groups and rely on their mothers for as long as three years. Elephants can live up to 70 years in the wild. They communicate by touch, sight, smell, and sound; elephants use infrasound, and seismic communication over long distances. Elephant intelligence has been compared with that of primates and cetaceans. They appear to have self-awareness and show empathy for dying or dead individuals of their kind. *''' Clockwork mouse.png Mouser.png Mice''' are ambient enemies found in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. They flee when Luigi shines the light on him, but they do five HP damage to Luigi if stepped on. Mice are usually found near mouse-holes, where they are generated. They are defeated when Luigi either uses the Poltergust 5000 to suck them in or by shining a Strobulb on them. When a Strobulb is shined on them, they can drop a coin, a heart, or nothing. Gold Mice'''are rarer than regular mice and disappear after an amount of time. When the Strobulb is used on them, they drop a gold bar. One mouse plays a role at the beginning of the game. When Luigi first visits the Gloomy Manor, he is unable to open the door since it is locked. A mouse scurries out of the mousehole, holding a key in its tail. Only after Luigi retrieves the key is he able to access the Gloomy Manor. Later, a mouse in the second mansion will hold one of the 13 emeralds in the seedling laboratory. * Dolphins''' are a widely distributed and diverse group of aquatic mammals. They are an informal grouping within the order Cetacea, excluding whales and porpoises, so to zoologists the grouping is paraphyletic. The dolphins comprise the extant families Delphinidae (the oceanic dolphins), Platanistidae (the Indian river dolphins), Iniidae (the new world river dolphins), and Pontoporiidae (the brackish dolphins), and the extinct Lipotidae (baiji or Chinese river dolphin). There are 40 extant species of dolphins. Dolphins, alongside other cetaceans, belong to the clade Cetartiodactyla with even-toed ungulates. Cetaceans' closest living relatives are the hippopotamuses, having diverged about 40 million years ago. Owl.png Violet transparent.png Owls are birds from the order Strigiformes, which includes about 200 species of mostly solitary and nocturnal birds of prey typified by an upright stance, a large, broad head, binocular vision, binaural hearing, sharp talons, and feathers adapted for silent flight. Exceptions include the diurnal northern hawk-owl and the gregarious burrowing owl. Owls hunt mostly small mammals, insects, and other birds, although a few species specialize in hunting fish. They are found in all regions of the Earth except Antarctica and some remote islands. *''' Cattle'—colloquially '''cows'[note 1]—are the most common type of large domesticated ungulates. They are a prominent modern member of the subfamily Bovinae, are the most widespread species of the genus Bos, and are most commonly classified collectively as Bos taurus. Cattle are commonly raised as livestock for meat (beef and veal), as dairy animals for milk and other dairy products, and as draft animals (oxen or bullocks that pull carts, plows and other implements). Other products include leather and dung for manure or fuel. In some regions, such as parts of India, cattle have significant religious meaning. Around 10,500 years ago, cattle were domesticated from as few as 80 progenitors in southeast Turkey.[1] According to an estimate from 2011, there are 1.4 billion cattle in the world.[2] In 2009, cattle became one of the first livestock animals to have a fully mapped genome.[3] Some consider cattle the oldest form of wealth, and cattle raiding consequently one of the earliest forms of theft. *''' Chickens''' are flying birds based on birds from the Real World making their debut appearance in Super Mario Land where they have brown feathers and wear pilot helmets, and they follow Tatanga. Later appearances still have them or their variants' acting as enemies or regular animals, but without helmets. * Whiz.png hello_kitty_roller_rescue-48532.jpg block 1.PNG block 2.PNG block 3.PNG block 4.PNG block 5.PNG block 6.PNG block 7.PNG block 8.PNG A robot is a machine—especially one programmable by a computer— capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically.[2] Robots can be guided by an external control device or the control may be embedded within. Robots may be constructed to take on human form but most robots are machines designed to perform a task with no regard to how they look. Robots can be autonomous or semi-autonomous and range from humanoids such as Honda's Advanced Step in Innovative Mobility (ASIMO) and TOSY's TOSY Ping Pong Playing Robot (TOPIO) to industrial robots, medical operating robots, patient assist robots, dog therapy robots, collectively programmed [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swarm_robotics swarm robots], UAV drones such as General Atomics MQ-1 Predator, and even microscopic nano robots. By mimicking a lifelike appearance or automating movements, a robot may convey a sense of intelligence or thought of its own. Autonomous Things are expected to proliferate in the coming decade,[3] with home robotics and the autonomous car as some of the main drivers.[4] The branch of technology that deals with the design, construction, operation, and application of robots,[5] as well as computer systems for their control, sensory feedback, and information processing is robotics. These technologies deal with automated machines that can take the place of humans in dangerous environments or manufacturing processes, or resemble humans in appearance, behavior, or cognition. Many of today's robots are inspired by nature contributing to the field of bio-inspired robotics. These robots have also created a newer branch of robotics: soft robotics. *''' 300px-ThwompNSMBU.png WhompMP9.png Thwomps''' are animate cinder-blocks found mostly in the Mushroom Kingdom. They are spike-encrusted living stones that are usually rectangular in shape and made their first appearance in the game Super Mario Bros. 3. They typically attempt to fall on and flatten or squash whoever passes below them, although some move horizontally or diagonally as well. They can only be destroyed by being touched by Mario when he is powered up with a star, using hammers as Hammer Mario, turning into Statue Mario, using a Gold Flower, or being touched when Mario is giant. It is suggested in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time that Thwomps may in fact be born from volcanic activity. *''' Octoombas'[1] (also referred to as '''Electrogoombas'[2] and Octogoombas[[https://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Citations citation needed]]) are enemies that appear in many 3D Mario titles. They are very common aliens in most galaxies, and bear resemblances to Goombas and Octopus, both of which contribute to the name. Like Shroobs, they are an alien species with a mushroom-like physique. In folklore, a mermaid is an aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish.[1] Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, Africa and Asia. The first stories appeared in ancient Assyria, in which the goddess Atargatis transformed herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover. Mermaids are sometimes associated with perilous events such as floods, storms, shipwrecks and drownings. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition), they can be benevolent or beneficent, bestowing boons or falling in love with humans. *''' Paper dolls''' are figures cut out of paper or thin card, with separate clothes, also made of paper, that are usually held onto the dolls by paper folding tabs.[1] They may be a figure of a person, animal or inanimate object.[2] Paper dolls have been inexpensive children's toys for almost two hundred years. Today, many artists are turning paper dolls into an art form. Paper dolls have been used for advertising, appeared in magazines and newspapers, and covered a variety of subjects and time periods. They have become highly sought-after collectibles, especially as vintage paper dolls become rarer due to the limited lifespan of paper objects. Paper dolls are still being created today. Some flat plastic figures are similar to paper dolls, like Colorforms figures and Flatsy dolls, but these are mere imitations and not considered true archetypal characteristics of the paper doll art form.[3] Paper dolls have regained popularity with young children featuring popular characters and celebrities. Online and virtual paper dolls like KiSS, Stardoll and Doll makersalso have a popular following, with users able to drag and drop images of clothes onto images of dolls or actual people. *''' Death', due to its prominent place in human culture, is frequently imagined as a personified force, also known as the '''Grim Reaper'. In some mythologies, the Grim Reaper causes the victim's death by coming to collect them. In turn, people in some stories try to hold on to life by avoiding Death's visit, or by fending Death off with bribery or tricks. Other beliefs hold that the Spectre of Death is only a psychopomp, serving to sever the last ties between the soul and the body, and to guide the deceased to the afterlife, without having any control over when or how the victim dies. Death is most often personified in male form, although in certain cultures Death is perceived as female (for instance, Marzanna in Slavic mythology). * An angel is generally a supernatural being found in various religions and mythologies. In Abrahamic religions and Zoroastrianism, angels are often depicted as benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between God or Heaven and Humanity.[1][2] Other roles of angels include protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out God's tasks.[3] Within Abrahamic religions, angels are often organized into hierarchies, although such rankings may vary between sects in each religion, and are given specific names or titles, such as Gabriel or "Destroying angel". The term "angel" has also been expanded to various notions of spirits or figures found in other religious traditions. The theological study of angels is known as "angelology". The Devil (from Greek: διάβολος diábolos "slanderer, accuser")[1] is the personification and archetype of evil in various cultures.[2] Historically, the Devil can be defined as the personification of whatever is perceived in society as evil and the depiction consist of its cultural traditions.[3] In Christianity, the manifestation of the Devil is the Hebrew Satan; the primary opponent of God.[4][5] While in Christiany, the Devil was created by God, in Absolute dualism, the Devil is alternatively seen as an independent principle besides the good God. Proponents of such dualism can be found in Zoroastrism, Manichaeism, Albanenses and partly in Catharism. Some other religious and philosophical views, like Thomism,[6] Kabbalah,[7] Bahaism, Sufism and Ahmadiyya, hold that evil has no ontological existence and is regarded as something illusory. * Yeah what is the soul to scare children calling Yeah what, instead yes. * Bouncy balls are balls like creatures energetic and funny species, they have eyes, nose and mouth, and make tiny noises and doing bouncy *''' Snakes''' are elongated, legless, carnivorous reptiles of the suborder Serpentes.[2] Like all squamates, snakes are ectothermic, amniote vertebrates covered in overlapping scales. Many species of snakes have skulls with several more joints than their lizard ancestors, enabling them to swallow prey much larger than their heads with their highly mobile jaws. To accommodate their narrow bodies, snakes' paired organs (such as kidneys) appear one in front of the other instead of side by side, and most have only one functional lung. Some species retain a pelvic girdle with a pair of vestigial claws on either side of the cloaca. Lizards have evolved elongate bodies without limbs or with greatly reduced limbs about twenty five times independently via convergent evolution, leading to many lineages of legless lizards.[3] Legless lizards resemble snakes, but several common groups of legless lizards have eyelids and external ears, which snakes lack, although this rule is not universal (see Amphisbaenia, Dibamidae, and Pygopodidae). * The Lizardman are dark green bipedal lizards with spikes running down their tapering backs. They carry a dagger and shield and have a bandage on their dagger arm. They have Mii eyes, each attached to the side of their head. * Minotaur is a mythical creature portrayed in Classical times with the head of a bull and the body of a man[3] or, as described by Roman poet Ovid, a being "part man and part bull".[4] The Minotaur dwelt at the center of the Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction[5] designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, on the command of King Minos of Crete. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero Theseus. *''' Cerberus', often called the "hound of Hades", is the monstrous multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving. Cerberus was the offspring of the monsters Echidna and Typhon, and usually is described as having three heads, a serpent for a tail, and snakes protruding from parts of his body. Cerberus is primarily known for his capture by Heracles, one of Heracles' twelve labours. *' Orochi''' (大蛇), is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon, The Orochi '(Japanese: 'オロチ Orochi)' '''is a serpent enemy found in The Sky Scraper, most commonly alone, but may show up in a pair or even a trio (in the final stage). Sometimes, they can pair up with Crystals and Purple Crystals. *' Ant Troopers''' are ant enemies debuting in Super Mario 3D World. They appear uncommonly throughout the game, and are introduced in World 4-1, Ant Trooper Hill. Ant Troopers are indigo-colored and have a pair of antennae, a striped body, yellow eyes, red feet, and an overbite. They attack by marching, sometimes emerging from holes or pipes, and keep walking on walls. They cannot be defeated by jumping, but are vulnerable to Ground Pounds, Cat Mario's and Tanooki Mario's attacks, and projectiles as well. Ant Troopers sometimes carry items on their backs, mainly Coins and Super Bells. Big Ant Troopers are an Ant Trooper subspecies. As their name implies, they are larger than common Ant Troopers, and are also rarer. These can't be defeated by any attack. Horned Ant Troopers are basically Ant Troopers wearing an orange helmet with a spike over their body. The helmets prevent their heads from being stomped, making them very similar to Spike Tops, but only if the helmet is facing upward; if they are walking along a vertical surface, they become safe to jump on. Ant Troopers also appear in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, behaving like they do in Super Mario 3D World. In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Ant Troopers appear alongside Horned Ant Troopers in battle in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. If Horned Ant Troopers take enough damage, they lose their spike helmets, turning them into normal Ant Troopers, lowering their defense. While in this state, they attack the Mario bros by dashing into them instead. *''' Biddybuds''' are common enemies appearing in Super Mario 3D Land, Super Mario 3D World, and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. They resemble multicolored ladybugs and act like regular Goombas, though they don't chase Mario and Luigi when they're in sight, making them more like Goombas from the 2D games. *''' Bandits''' are a tall, larcenous relative of Shy Guy. Bandits originated from the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Yoshi_(franchise) Yoshi franchise], although they have gone on to appear in the Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi''and ''Mario Party series as well. As their name implies, their common trait throughout the games is to steal from the player, whether it be coins or Baby Mario. *The Beanish[1] are the occupants of the Beanbean Kingdom, an ally of the Mushroom Kingdom located to the south of it, and who make their debut in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. The Beanish people are of the Beanbean Kingdom as Toads are of the Mushroom Kingdom. They have green skin, huge mouths and are generally quick to laughter. The Beanish may be able to live for many, many years, as is evidenced by the fact that Bubbles spent one thousand years pleasing the Chuckola Reserve. The Beanish are more protective of their borders than the Toads, and their government seems less aloof than that of the Mushroom Kingdom, as seen by the Beanbean posts in Hoohoo Village. The Hoohooligans and Clumphs are related species, but feature noticeably different physiology compared to typical Beanish. There is also a Beanish species of pet called Beanlets, as well as an unnamed green dog seen accompanying an unnamed Beanish miner on Hoohoo Mountain. The Beanish are thought to be relatives of the Soybeans, who apparently lived in a time where Beanish subspecies with special abilities (the fast-moving dash-beans, the flying spin-beans, and the tunneling mole-beans) existed. https://www.mariowiki.com/File:DreamTeamBeanish.png Beanish people return in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. They are seen around Pi'illo Island. Many of them are on holiday, traveling from the Beanbean Kingdom. Some other Beanish characters also appear in other games in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%26_Luigi_(series) Mario & Luigi series] aside from the first: Fawful appears in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time''as a shopkeeper and is a main antagonist of ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and Popple reappears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. *''' Baron von Zeppelins'[1], also known as '''balloon bombs', are different colored balloons with smiley faces that appear in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's New Island, and Yoshi's Woolly World. Barons usually carry harmful or helpful Items ranging from coins and extra lives to Bombs and Needlenosesand/or Shy Guys. Barons drop the item or enemy they are holding when a Yoshi goes under it (except in the case of 1-ups). Three Barons also carry crates together. They also help in the final battle against Baby Bowser by dropping Giant Eggs. In Yoshi's Story, a similar type of species called Air Bags appear. *''' Birdos''' are brightly-colored, large-snouted creatures from the Mario franchise. In Super Mario Bros. 2, one pink Birdo rose to prominence above the others; she is named after her species, and is later developed into a major character in numerous spin-offs. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! is the first source in which other Birdos appear. Other Birdos later appear as spectators in various Mario titles, starting in Mario Power Tennis, and make playable appearances in Super Mario Strikers''and ''Mario Strikers Charged. They are sometimes associated with Yoshis, which also use eggs as projectiles. *''' Buzzy Beetles''' are common, quadruped, turtle-like Koopa enemies with hard, outer shells that are often dark blue. Buzzy Beetle are first introduced in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) Mario]franchise in Super Mario Bros., where they are first found in subterranean levels, the common habitat trope for Buzzy Beetles. Ever since, Buzzy Beetles can be found in a wider variety of darker, interior locations such as tunnels, sewers, ruins, etc. Buzzy Beetles attack mainly by walking towards characters. If Buzzy Beetles approach a ledge, they fall off of it with a few exceptions. Buzzy Beetles hide in their shells if jumped on, and, like a Koopa Shell, they can be kicked to eliminate more enemies, destroy Brick Blocks, or activate switches. The shell of the Buzzy Beetle is strong enough to resist fireballs, and as such, they cannot be defeated by fire. In a way, they are the polar opposite of the Spinies; enemies who are immune to jumps, but vulnerable to fireballs. Buzzy Beetles and their derivative species such as Spike Tops are also able to climb up walls and ceilings; Buzzy Beetles often use that vantage point to drop onto characters below in an ambush. Unlike Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles remain quadrupedal for all of their appearances in the Mario franchise. Buzzy Beetles and Koopa Paratroopas are the only enemies from Super Mario Bros. that have yet to appear in a 3D Super Mario game, though, in Super Mario Galaxy''and ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, similar enemies known as Goombeetles appear, which wear helmets that are designed similarly to Buzzy Beetle shells. Buzzy Beetles are also the only enemies from Super Mario Bros. to not appear in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * A Clawdaddy[1] is a foam-covered crab that inhabits the jungles of Yoshi's Island. They take three Eggs or a Ground Pound to be defeated. Clawdaddies rush towards a target once the target is spotted, then enlarge one of its claws before lunging and pinching, or spinning it around. Clawdaddy teams up with Froggy during the events of Tetris Attack. In Yoshi's Island DS, they are replaced by a very similar enemy, Crabbles. However, Clawdaddies reappear in Yoshi's New Island, this time on Egg Island. Here the foam on a Clawdaddy's body can be removed by licking it, although this otherwise has no effect. A giant Clawdaddy, King Clawdaddy, appears as the boss of World 3. Clawdaddies reappear in Yoshi's Woolly World, mainly found in Clawdaddy Beach. They are now stylized and resemble plaid purses with sewing clippers for claws. When they spot the Yoshi, they take a bigger pair of clippers from their interior to replace one of their claws. Unlike most enemies in the game they cannot be eaten by Yoshi, but they can be defeated by jumping on them three times. *'Goats' are farm animals that occasionally appear in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) Mario franchise]. Two mountain goats[1] act as a hazard in the course Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7. They appear near the third turn and walk slowly around the track. A racer who collides with the goats will spin out. They can be heard bleating when racers near them. A statue of a goat appears in Paper Mario: Sticker Star as a large Thing Sticker. It is given to Mario by Birdo in the stage Snow Rise. The goat can later be used to solve a puzzle in the stage Shy Guy Jungle. Like all Thing Stickers, it can also be used to attack in battle. Its attack consists of eating Mario's enemies. Additional goat stickers can be purchased for 160 coins apiece. Goats also appear in the stage Windmill Hills from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. These goats are a decorative background element, and have no bearing on gameplay. Goats have appeared in the WarioWare series. In the WarioWare: Touched! microgame On the Fly, the player must guide a paper plane into a moving goat head when playing at the third difficulty level. In the WarioWare: Smooth Moves microgame Slice of Life, a goat will eat the paper the player shreds when playing at the first difficulty level. *'Huffin Puffins'[1][2] (also formatted as Huffin’ Puffin[3]) are chubby birds that appear in a few levels of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3. *''' Burts'[1] are round, peach-colored enemies with large red noses and blue and white striped pants that go up above their hands. They appeared in ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's New Island and Yoshi's Woolly World. Burts attack in pairs. After jumping on its partner, a Burt will get a big boost, and the same goes for a Yoshi if it jumps on a Burt. If one was defeated, the other would jump non-stop. Notable Burts include Burt the Bashful and the Burt Brothers. If defeated, they will give two Stars or three Coins. They can be disposed with an egg or a ground pound; however, they can't be eaten. Burt the Bashful was originally a normal sized Burt but was made bigger by Kamek. *''' Ninjis''' are black star-shaped devils appearing in a number of [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) Mario games] that are said to haunt the dreams of NES players.[1][2] Ninjis were originally portrayed with red teeth and clawed feet in artwork, but later appearances remove their claws and replace their teeth with either cheek-blushes or round buttons. Their large eyes are also made rectangular, closer resembling eyeholes in a stereotypical ninja costume. * The police are mask-wearing troopers that serve as guards to the main tennis stadium. They only make one appearance in Mario Power Tennis and are only seen during the opening scene and the outtakes during the credits. In the cutscenes, they chase Wario and Waluigi for defacing and vandalizing the results board. They have Wario-like noses and hidden yellow eyes. *''' Snifits''' are Shy Guys with an extended nozzle for a mouth on their mask. Through their protrusion, they can fire projectiles - the most common being bullets made from nightmares.[1][2] Though Snifits first originated in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, they have since become somewhat frequent enemies in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) Mario''franchise]. Snifits usually wear red robes, but they have also worn gray, green, blue, black, and pink. *' Spinies''' (singular Spiny; occasionally pluralized Spinys, as in the Super Mario Adventures comic and Super Paper Mario) are quadrupedal Koopas with a menacing look that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. They are often thrown by Lakitus in unlimited supplies, but can also be naturally occurring. In Super Mario Bros., the only way the player can defeat them is to shoot a fireball at them, or run into them while being invincible from a Super Star. *''' Pixie''' is a mini fairy like creature of folklore. Pixies are considered to be particularly concentrated in the high moorland areas around Devon[1] and Cornwall,[2] suggesting some Celtic origin for the belief and name. Akin to the Irish and Scottish Aos Sí, pixies are believed to inhabit ancient underground ancestor sites such as stone circles, barrows, dolmens, ringforts or menhirs.[3] In traditional regional lore, pixies are generally benign, mischievous, short of stature and attractively childlike; they are fond of dancing and gather outdoors in huge numbers to dance or sometimes wrestle, through the night, demonstrating parallels with the Cornish plen-an-gwary and Breton Fest Noz (Cornish: troyl) folk celebrations originating in the medieval period. In modern times they are usually depicted with pointed ears, and often wearing a green outfit and pointed hat although traditional stories describe them wearing dirty ragged bundles of rags which they happily discard for gifts of new clothes.[4] Sometimes their eyes are described as being pointed upwards at the temple ends. These, however, are Victorian era conventions and not part of the older mythology. * A spirit is a supernatural being, often but not exclusively a non-physical entity; such as a ghost, fairy, or angel.[1] The concepts of a person's spirit and soul, often also overlap, as both are either contrasted with or given ontological priority over the body and both are believed to survive bodily death in some religions,[2] and "spirit" can also have the sense of "ghost", i.e. a manifestation of the spirit of a deceased person. In English Bibles, "the Spirit" (with a capital "S"), specifically denotes the Holy Spirit. Spirit is often used metaphysically to refer to the consciousness or personality. *The Magic Mirror is a mystical object that is featured in the story of Hello Kitty in Snow White story. Category:Species